


Christmas in Three Easy Installments

by JuxtaposeFantasy



Category: Juxtapose City (M/M Books)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Commercialism - Freeform, I Hate the Home Shopping Network, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21938791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuxtaposeFantasy/pseuds/JuxtaposeFantasy
Summary: Calyx wants what he wants, and he's going to make sure he gets it.
Relationships: Calyx Starr/Black, Haney/Bee
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	Christmas in Three Easy Installments

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story from the JuxtaposeFantasy anthology, updated a bit. An AU that takes place early into Calyx's tenure with JC2.

**\-- December 9th**

For the past two weeks, Calyx had insisted that they keep the television tuned to the shopping stream. It was a welcome relief from the soap operas that the empath usually watched with an addiction that rivaled his drug use, but not by much.

"It's nearly Christmas," Black heard the empath explaining to Bee. "I want to make it as easy as possible for you boys to buy me gifts."

Every time Black went into the kitchen, he found a new hologram slowly turning on the counter beside the coffee maker. Each projection came with a helpful digital message running like a tickertape above the hologram. Yesterday had featured a virtual image of an angry-looking model with a fondness for posing with a hip cocked, wearing a sweater laced with chains. Above the hologram streamed the message: _Item AP-32009, size M/L. Blue or purple. Surprise me and get both!_ The day before that, a pouty digital woman had pointed at the necklace around her throat while above her head danced the message: _Item ME-45998, sterling silver. Size 9. The earring set would make sense, too!_

Today, Black opened the fridge and took out a bottle of water. He drank it while watching a projection of two men draped in jewelry hip hop dancing beside the sugar bowl. The latest message Starr had helpfully left for them all: _Item SZ-67785. Extra accessories—RT-00023. Be safe and get them all!_

Black looked away from the Augmented Reality as Sola entered the kitchen. The older man glanced once at the latest hologram and scowled.

"What is he, a woman? The last time someone left me instructions on what to buy them for Christmas it was my wife." Sola's expression darkened. "Right before she divorced me."

Black shrugged. "I think he wants to make sure we don't buy him anything he doesn't want."

Sola snorted. "What makes him think I'm going to buy him anything?"

Black threw the empty water bottle into the recycler. "I guess he's thinking positively."

**\-- December 13th**

Calyx was indeed thinking positively because this was the first time he'd be spending Christmas with people who could actually afford to buy him gifts instead of steal them. He figured if he threw out enough hints, odds were he'd get at least one of the things he wanted.

Shopping via television stream was the greatest invention ever, he decided as he happily curled up in the Dugout living room with his PRU in hand to scan codes of the items he was interested in. Men didn't like to go out shopping. Calyx understood this. He was a man (although yes, he actually did enjoy shopping). If he made the process of buying him gifts as simple and stress-free as possible, he had a good shot at coming out ahead.

Haney walked into the living room, his expression eager. Once he saw Calyx on the sofa and his eyes darted quickly to what was on the screen, he tried to beat a quick retreat.

"Haney!" Calyx patted the cushion next to him. "Have a seat, sweetheart. I'm watching the Precious Gems Megathread. Come join me."

Haney approached the sofa reluctantly. "Err, hey, Calyx. Actually, I was hoping to watch the game. I don't want to bother you. I'll go watch it in the computer room."

"You're not bothering me at all, sweetheart. Ooh, look!" Calyx pointed excitedly at the screen. "See that ring? That matches the sterling silver choker I showed to Bee. I think your big teddy bear of a teammate is going to buy it for me, though I'll pretend I don't know." Calyx laughed, shaking his head. "He's so adorable."

Haney looked pained as he sat down next to the empath. "You think Bee's getting that for you?" Haney inwardly sighed. Well, if Bee was buying Calyx the choker, it made sense that he should buy the matching ring, right? He studied the ring on the screen.

“It’s easiest if you just scan it,” Calyx said helpfully, pointing at the code. “You’ve got your PRU with you, right?”

Haney grudgingly pulled out the unit. “Thanks,” he mumbled.

"I just love Christmas." Calyx sighed happily. "Don't you?"

**\-- December 15th**

"Oh, for fuck's sake, are you still watching that?" Jake slapped the heel of his hand against his forehead as he came to a stop behind the sofa Calyx was sitting on. "My mother watches that. Do you get it? My _mother_."

Calyx, looking bored, slung an arm across the back of the sofa. "Then I imagine you're familiar with the ordering process. The quickest way to get me to switch streams is to order the things I want."

Jake gave him a dirty look. "That's extortion, Starr."

"And I'm not a real cop so it's okay." Calyx twirled a lock of hair around his finger. "So, what's it going to be, Cole? The three-hundred-page thread of Luv My Leather, or item number TR-29866?"

The two men engaged in a staring match with the excited voice of the saleswoman on stream providing a soundtrack to the drama.

Jake’s gaze was unwavering. "What's TR-29866?"

Calyx didn’t blink, either. "It's a faux fur leopard jacket with silk lining."

On the screen, the host exclaimed, " _—and have you ever seen cubic zirconium of this quality? Oh, my god, I'm going blind it's so bright! Look at that. Look at it! Isn't that just go-orgeous?!—_ "

"Goddamn it." Jake dug his PRU from his pants pocket. "Give me the code, you ass."

Calyx smiled sweetly. "Glad to see you're getting into the holiday spirit, Sgt. Cole. I'm a size Large. Scan right there."

**\-- December 18th**

Black wiped the sweat from his eyes with the back of his sleeve. He and the rest of the team were on their way to the facility showers. Black had pushed for a tough week of training since unbeknownst to the men, he planned on giving them most of Christmas week off. For the last four days, Black had done his best to push the guys to their limits. They'd responded well and he was happy to give them the upcoming free time.

As he stripped off his gear, he overheard Bee and Haney talking to one another, four lockers over.

"I picked up some Christmas paper and ribbons if you want to come over and wrap presents with me," Bee said. "I don't have that many gifts. I figured afterwards we could—”

"—go out to dinner?" Haney finished helpfully. Black didn't need to turn around to see that the two men were smiling at each other. He felt a small twinge of jealousy. "That sounds like fun, Bee. I just received the ring I ordered for Calyx and that's the last of my gifts."

"I got his choker two days ago," Bee said. "I was going to get him something practical—I know he needs new training gloves—but when he told me you were picking up the ring, I thought I'd better complete the set."

"That little sneak. He told me you'd already bought the choker, so I'd better get the ring." Haney laughed. "That Calyx. What a funny guy."

Black raised an eyebrow. Funny wasn't how _he'd_ describe the manipulating empath's behavior.

He made his way to the showers. Starr was already under the spray waiting, as usual, for Black to drop his towel. Black sighed. Starr never let up.

"Christmas is next week, Darkness." Calyx ran his fingers through the soapy wet strands of his hair. "Need any suggestions on what to buy me?"

"None at all," Black replied, soaping himself up and trying his best to ignore the green eyes that avidly watched him.

He turned his face away as Starr began to pout. "Christmas is a time of giving, Darkness."

Black closed his eyes and lost himself under the spray. "Give it a rest, Starr."

**\-- December 20th**

With the exception of Sola—who didn't count for much of anything—Calyx had hit everyone up for gifts. Everyone, that is, except Black.

JC2’s leader hadn't stepped foot in the Dugout living room since the month of December began, thwarting Calyx's intentions to point out the enticing items on the screen. Leaving messages via AR hologram was his only alternative, but he didn't like the uncertainty of that. Had Black ordered the topaz-encrusted silver belt he'd left rotating on the counter? Or what about the knee-high kid leather boots he'd been drooling over?

Or what if Black hadn't ordered any of it? The thought left Calyx feeling anxious. If Black bought him something completely useless—or worse, something that clashed—Calyx was going to feel very, very embarrassed.

For the both of them.

**\-- December 24th**

Black entered the Clubhouse, yawning as he hung his jacket on the hook. He'd spent all day with the Dickersons. Anna had fed him twice and stuffed him with enough cookies to make him begin to worry about his waistline.

The house was dark as he moved into the kitchen and deposited the plates of wrapped cookies he’d brought back from the Dickersons’. He hesitated, then kept one paper plate of cookies to carry with him upstairs.

It wasn't that late, but both Starr's and Sola's doors were closed. The light under Sola's door was dark, but red and green light shone from the thin crack beneath Starr's bedroom door. Black quietly knocked.

The door opened to what Black might have mistaken for a department store display if he didn't know better. Starr had taken the celebration of the holiday to its extreme. Fake snow and glitter had been sprayed over the windows. Motion-activated digital snowflakes floated through the air. In blatant disregard of Black's no-nails-in-the-walls rule, the room was strung with old-fashioned blinking lights shaped as stars and the usual bulbs. Crammed into one corner of the room, hanging over the bed and probably dripping sap all over the sheets, was a full-sized Christmas tree which Black wouldn't have approved if he'd known the empath's plans ahead of time. The heavily decorated tree dripped with silver and gold tinsel, making Black worry that the vacuum cleaner would become clogged when he ordered Starr to clean up the place later.

"Darkness!"

He dragged his attention away from the holiday explosion to the empath, who’d waited patiently while Black took in the scene. Starr's eyes were bright. His cheeks were flushed. Black studied him closely, trying to determine if the empath was on drugs.

"What are you doing here, sweetheart? A little early Christmas present?"

Black thrust out the plate of Mrs. Dickerson's cookies. "Here. Don't make yourself sick."

Starr's eyes widened, reflecting the lights like a kaleidoscope. "Why, Darkness, did you bake these for me?"

"No," Black mumbled, inexplicably embarrassed. His package delivered, he backed out of the doorway, retreating from the blaze of holiday cheer. "The Captain's wife made them." When Starr eyed them with mistrust he added, "They're not poisoned, but you'll feel that way if you eat them all at once."

Starr cocked his head, no longer interested in the cookies. A crease appeared between his eyebrows as Black backed away. "But where are you going, sweetheart? Don't you want to share these with me?"

Black turned away and unlocked his door. The glitter of the lights in Starr's room hurt his eyes. "No thanks. I've had my fill. Enjoy them."  
In the darkness of his room, he sighed tiredly. He didn't know why he hadn't just left the cookies down in the kitchen.

Alright, maybe he did know.

The image of Starr’s face when he'd found Black at his door, flashed through his mind.

He wished he'd baked the cookies.

**\-- Christmas Day**

Calyx drummed his fingers on the window sill. Honestly, this had to be the longest night in human history. He checked the clock projection and groaned. 4:58 am. He'd look like an idiot if he started opening presents this early. He'd give it another couple of hours.

Three.

Okay, maybe two.

Calyx hummed a Christmas carol, fingers tapping restlessly.

"To hell with this," he announced, moving to the door. "It's officially Christmas. I'm opening my presents."

He dashed down the stairs and through the darkened house. It was near freezing outside, so he cut through the training room that bridged both houses in order to enter the Dugout.

In the living room was the glowing plastic tree that Black had officially approved. It was tacky and cheap-looking, but to someone used to green beer cans stacked into the shape of a tree, it was beautiful.

Even better was what lay beneath it.

Presents. Shiny, bow-wrapped, shake-able presents. Calyx was beside himself with joy.

He'd already ransacked the gifts after last night’s dinner, carefully cataloging which gifts were his. To his delight, not only had he found the boxes that contained the gifts he'd 'suggested' to his teammates, but he'd also discovered a couple of extra presents from Bee and Haney that he hadn't expected.

Bending over the gifts that he'd stacked into a small pile, he ran his fingers across the little paper tags that had his name inscribed on them:

_To Calyx!  
Have a great X-mas!!  
Love, Haney_

_Dear Calyx,  
Merry Christmas,  
Yours, Bee_

_To: The Freak_  
_I hope this coat has fleas._  
_From: Someone $60 in the hole._

A couple more from Bee and Haney, nothing from Sola—which was expected—and from Black—

Calyx's smile faltered as he sifted through the presents. He hadn't seen anything from Black when he'd checked out the presents last night, but he'd just assumed that his leader would drop off his gift with true Santa stealth—after everyone was asleep.

Calyx dug further, shoving aside a gift for Jake, not caring that it rattled ominously. He accidentally crushed a box meant for Sola—it probably contained some type of weapon, so no worries there...

Nothing. Not a single thing. For anyone. Apparently, Black's lack of consideration wasn't limited to Calyx.

He sat back on his heels, trying to be adult about this. It was just a silly holiday. It was enough to celebrate it with his teammates. He didn't need a gift from Black to know that the other man liked him…

"Fuck," Calyx said loudly.

He was really, really pissed off about this.

He returned to the Clubhouse. He went upstairs. He knocked on Black's door. _Hard._

Black answered from the other side, mere seconds after he lowered his hand. Light sleeper? Or still awake?

"What is it?" his muffled voice asked.

"Open this door, sweetheart." Calyx plastered a fake smile on his face. "I think you owe me an explanation."

The door swung inwards, revealing Black bare-chested and wearing blue boxers. His hair was mussed, but he didn't look like he'd been sleeping. His brown eyes were clear and wary.

"What's the matter, Starr? You can open the presents, if that's what you're upset about."

Calyx didn't like the implication that he was reacting like a child. Even though he was.

"You didn't buy me anything," he said bluntly. "Not a single fucking thing. Why not?"

Black's expression turned stony. "Didn't the other guys get you what you wanted? I saw their presents under the tree. It looks like you got everything you asked for."

"No, Darkness, I didn't get everything," Calyx snapped. "I want _your_ present."

Black crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't believe in giving gifts out of obligation, Starr. Buying the Special of the Day with my PRU is not my idea of Christmas."

"Then what is?" Calyx asked, genuinely interested in the other man's answer.

"It's about making people happy," Black said, and if Calyx wasn't mistaken, he thought his leader looked decidedly _un_ happy to make such a statement.

Calyx rolled his eyes. Darkness could be so dense sometimes. "Sorry to break it to you, sweetheart, but leaving me high and dry in the gift department doesn't make me jump for joy."

"I know that," Black said, sounding defensive. His cheeks darkened, but in the dim lighting, Calyx couldn't tell for certain. "I was going to give you something else."

The mumble sounded embarrassed. Calyx leaned forward, curious beyond anger. "And what was that?"

Black raised his chin, his arms dropping from his chest to hang free by his sides. It was an odd position; both vulnerable and challenging.

"I was going to give you a kiss," he said defiantly. "Or myself. Or—or whatever it is you wanted from me that you can't buy with cash."

Calyx heard himself breathing. He felt the blood pulsing in his temple. He said, "And what if I wanted all of the above?" He took a step into the doorway. "A kiss _and_ you. Can I have both?"

Black's eyes widened for a second before dark lashes swept down. "Yes," he said in a suddenly husky voice, and pushed Calyx into the hall.

Calyx resisted at first, thinking he was being kicked out. But Black followed him out of the bedroom and shoved Calyx again, toward the empath's open door.

"Yes," Calyx said excitedly, realizing what Black wanted. "Beside the tree. Under the lights. I want you there."

"Then take me there," Black said, sounding worked up, too.

He pushed again and then they were in Calyx's bedroom, the door shut and it was Calyx doing the pushing as he urged Black backward onto the bed.

Calyx paused to kick off his own silk pajama pants, smirking a little as Black raised himself up onto his elbows to better see the empath's body. Calyx could see the lights and the lust reflected in Black's eyes.

"Merry Christmas to me," Calyx breathed, bending over the end of the bed.

He crawled up it, stalking Black, except Black wasn't trying to get away. Black wanted to be here. He wanted this.

Calyx cupped one of Black's feet and placed kisses up the high arch. He kissed his way up over the swell of the ankle bone and into the small indentation where ankle met calf. Holding Black's darkening gaze, Calyx kissed his way up a muscular calf, pausing to lick behind Black's knee. Black gasped softly while his boxers tented with his rising arousal.

"Hurry," Black whispered, his voice thick and urgent.

Calyx rubbed his cheek up the inside of Black's thigh, smiling as Black's other leg fell to the side, opening him. Crawling up Black, Calyx nuzzled his way up the younger man's inner thigh until his nose was pressed against the hot bulge of Black's erection.

Licking his lips, Calyx grasped the top of the boxers and drew them down Black's hips and off him. The flesh that was released stood up tall and proud, shiny at the tip.

"This is the best gift ever," Calyx said softly, raising his eyes to Black's.

Black gave a strained laugh. "It better not be. There's more to come."

Calyx laughed, and then he pounced; he couldn't wait. Black fell back against the pillows, gasping. He held Calyx's head to his chest, moaning as the empath licked his nipples and stroked the quivering muscles of his stomach.

"I want you inside me," Black panted. "Right now, Starr."

Calyx raised his head from where he was thoroughly laving a tight, dark nipple. "Give me a minute to get you ready."

"Already...already did it."

Calyx froze, his cock as hard as a rock. "What did you say?"

Black blushed and looked away. "Right before you knocked, I was—I was—”

"Getting ready to play with yourself," Calyx gasped, so aroused by the picture that arose in his mind that he nearly came right then. "Let me see that," he pleaded, sitting back. "Please. It turns me on so much just thinking about seeing you touch yourself. _Please_ , Darkness."

Black was blushing so furiously that Calyx was sure he'd refuse. But to his joy, Black hesitantly reached between his spread legs and pressed two fingers against his entrance.

"Don't you need—", Calyx cleared his throat, “—don't you need any lube?"

"Already used it," Black muttered, glancing up quickly at the empath's face.

Calyx groaned, dropping a hand to his lap and grabbing his erection. "Fuck, sweetheart. You're going to kill me before I get to open my other presents."

Black just smiled, a seductive little smile that was so unlike him that Calyx blinked to clear his eyes. But no, it wasn’t an illusion. Black looked deliberately wanton as he slowly pushed two fingers inside of himself, twisting them as he went. By the time Black could reach no farther, his fingers deeply embedded, Calyx had established a steady rhythm on his cock and he was breathing hard.

"Pump yourself a couple of times," Calyx told him in a thick voice. "Move your fingers around."

Black raised his knees to give himself leverage to push down onto his fingers. He pulled his hand back to show his fingers glistening with the lube he'd used, and shoved them back in hard. Both men groaned together.

"Oh, my god. Faster," Calyx panted. "Fuck yourself faster."

Black's lashes drooped over his eyes, his mouth falling slack as he thrust his fingers into his body. With each thrust his cock jumped, clear liquid pearling at the tip. The pink skin of his entrance stretched and contracted with the movement of his fingers.

Calyx felt like he was burning up as he watched Black finger himself. This was a sight he never thought he'd see: Black in his bed, wanting to be there. Desperate to be so. And it was a gift. A gift for him.

"Enough." Calyx released his throbbing cock. He pulled Black's hand carefully away from his body. The entrance to Black's body gaped open, pink and greedy to be filled. Calyx placed the head of his cock there and pushed past the fluttering ring.

Black was hot and tight and everything Calyx needed to lose himself in mindless fucking. Braced with a hand on either side of Black's flushed, sweaty face, Calyx flexed his hips and pounded into him with deep, steady thrusts.

The bed shook. The prickly pine needles from the Christmas tree dragged along Calyx's naked shoulders and down his spine, making him shiver. Red and gold light highlighted Black's cheekbones and the sexy tip of his nose. His brown eyes were ringed with light from the gold angel light on the top of the tree. He looked like a living, breathing Christmas present.

Calyx's present.

"I'm going to come," he gasped, unable to hold off any longer.

Black brought his legs up and circled Calyx's waist, pulling him in deeper. A squeeze from Black’s inner muscles and Calyx lost it, arching his back as he climaxed. Below him, Black grabbed his stiff erection and ruthlessly jerked it until he, too, cried out his orgasm.

Calyx collapsed to the side, arms securely around Black. The Christmas lights glowed on their sweaty skin, illuminating their bodies. Calyx could smell the scent of sex mixed with the gingerbread candles he'd burned earlier in the day. It was an odd, yet happy combination that he liked very much.

"I love my Christmas present," Calyx murmured, kissing the corner of Black's mouth. "Thank you."

Black brushed long tendrils of pale hair from the side of the empath's face. "I know you've never had a proper Christmas. I wasn't trying to ruin it for you by holding out on a gift."

Calyx sighed. "No, you're right. I got a little carried away with the presents. I pressured everyone into getting me something." He turned his head on the pillow and smiled at Black. "But I've learned my lesson. It's not about the gifts or the tree. Christmas isn't about those superficial things. It's about being with people you love and making them happy. I see everything differently now."

Black's brows drew together. "Starr, I'm not stupid."

Calyx shrugged, hugging the other man. "Okay, okay. I still want the presents. But really, Darkness, your gift was the best."

"It better have been," Black grumbled.

Calyx smiled against the top of his head. "Absolutely, sweetheart. And imagine how sexy it'll be when I seduce you next time wearing my new leopard coat!"

Christmas.

Calyx thought it might end up being his favorite holiday of the year.

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my fiction, including Juxtapose City fics, visit www.TriciaOwensBooks.com


End file.
